


You Are My Rose, Danny:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Dreams & Fantasies Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flowers, General, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny found a rose on his desk, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Are My Rose, Danny:

*Summary: Danny found a rose on his desk, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a long morning, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was waiting for the other shoe to drop, cause he was having a crappy morning, & nothing will make it better, Except when he got to his desk, He found something on it.

 

A red rose, & he definitely knew that it wasn't Valentine's Day, So he didn't expect one, He was not sure who would be kind enough to think of him, But he didn't care, It put a smile on his face, & he has a feeling that it won't leave anytime soon. It made his day a lot better. The Blond sniffed the rose, & sighed with contentment.

 

A voice from behind him said this, "You like your gift ?", The Loudmouth Detective was not surprised, when he turned around, & found his partner waiting in the doorway, with his arms crossed his chest, & he had a smile on his face, cause he knew that he made his lover very happy.

 

"I love it, Babe, Why a rose though ?", he asked, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Cause you are my rose, Danny, You help me through everything, & my biggest source of support, I love you", Enough was said, as the couple leaned, & kissed each other, & then headed out for the night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
